User blog:Dalek rex/The Plot's For Each Story Arc
Book One: The Beginning is about Team Sonic's first day as a band of heroes in the fight against The Eggman Empire and their first adventure's with some big time homaging to Star wars and one Epic Story Arc Finale with The Death Egg and Zombie's Book Two: Ancient Secret's Of The Past involve's Team Sonic going out and finding secret revelation's about Mobius and fully complete their team with two new member's along with the formation of their evil counterpart Team Jet and a new evil known as Eclipse the quoll Book Three: Guardian's Of Earth deal's with The Aftermath of Perfect Chaos rampage on Earth and being seemingly trapped on Earth while fighting against Eclipse the quoll and Team Jet and at the climax they end up crossing up with past of The A.R.C. and a being that resemble's a black and red Super Sonic Book Four: Yin And Yang has Team Sonic return home only to discover it has been conquered by Doctor Eggman and transformed into a cybernetic and ravaged world that is slowly strip mined away and bleeding in pain with Eggman's search for The Lawful Gem Yang and meanwhile Eclipse AND Shadow have returned with Eclipse releasing a ancient monster in his quest to rule the world and Shadow has teamed with The Nocturne clan to help save Maria robotnik Book Five: Rise Of Robotnik Pick's to where Yin and Yang left off with Sonic traveling across universe's while Eclipse continue's his campain to conquer mobius and everyone soon discover's Doctor Eggman is still alive and has become far more powerful than he ever was a mortal being Book Six: The Anti-LifeForm is a story that set's off about The Creation Of Angel The Anti-LifeForm who is a being forged from The Power Of The Lawful Gem's and their energy becoming The Anti-Shadow and The Newly Born Eggman Universe's Knight set to help in his plan's to destroy all other universe's and remake them into Eggman Universe's until all of reality is cleansed into one that revolves around Eggman Book Seven: Duel Of Fate is a continuation of The Anti-LifeForm Angel and The Ultimate LifeForm Shadow in a battle between Light Vs Dark. Evil Vs Good. Law Vs Chaos and Nihilism Vs Freedom along with The Eggman Universe's continue to grow in number's as Universe's continue to be destroyed and remade into New Eggman Universe's Book Eight: War For The Multiverse Continue's off with The Final Conflict Against The Eggman Universe Network and it's lust for remaking all of reality Book Nine: Aftermath pick's up on the defeat of The Eggman Universe Network and relaxation for Team Sonic Book Ten: The Eclipsed Warzone has it about The War between The Eclipse Rebellion and The Mobian Nation's and Earth Defense Force along with the force's of a ancient being known as The Ancient Darkness that was awaken by Doctor Eggman's meddling Book Eleven: Return Of The Eggman has Eggman come back from the dead for revenge on everything for stripping him of his omnipotent power and foiling his scheme of Rewriting the universe Book Twelve: The Precusor War has The Reborn Eggman Empire battle against The Ancient Precusor's in the outer realm of time and space while Team Sonic and Team Jet clash in their final round to The Death Book Thirteen: Eggman The Eternal Victorious take's up after Doctor Eggman has defeated and seemingly wiped out The Ancient Precusor's and proceed's to destroy The Chaos Emerald's so no one can stop him Book Fourteen: End Of Day's take's off as Eggman prepare's to ruin Sonic's life and The Destruction of Reality in his quest for revenge against Everything in existence Book Fiveteen: The Epilogue take's place several year's after Eggman's Defeat Category:Blog posts